The Aftermath
by springofthedandelions
Summary: Sequel to A Smile After So Long. What will happen when Harry and Ginny sneak back into Grimmauld Place? And how loud can Mrs. Weasley really yell?


This is a follow on to my previous one-shot called **A Smile After So Long**. It just a short one where they get back into the house and get caught! Please review!

**The Aftermath**

Its such a nice day today. Muggle children playing in the street, people talking happily with their friends. And me, Ginny Weasley. Plain old Ginny Weasley. Walking down the road, hand in hand with Harry Potter, happier than I ever could be. The invisibility cloak was covering us and as we passed an old lady, I giggled slightly as Harry whispered something in my ear. The old lady looked alarmed and glanced around, staring straight through us.

"Harry!" I hissed but not in an angry way of course. "Shhh!"

"Sorry…" He said, a grin still on his face.

"What's going to happen when we get home…how are we going to get back in?" I said suddenly. That thought had never occurred to me.

"Look—we must have the best luck—there's Lupin," He said and we hurried up to meet him. "Er—excuse me…" Harry mumbled and Lupin looked around.

"It's us—Ginny and Harry!" I whispered and he nodded slightly.

"Where are you?" He asked and we looked around to make sure there was nobody around before taking off the cloak. Lupins eyes bulged.

"Sorry!" I said in advance.

"You shouldn't have done that! Do you not understand that people could be looking out their windows?" He said, his forehead creased and his eyes troubled. We followed him inside where he shut the door and turned to us.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to tell your mother. I suggest you wait in your rooms," He said in a whisper and we trudged upstairs, our clothes still slightly damp. I followed Harry into his room and we collapsed onto his bed.

"Were in for it now," Harry said and I sat up.

"So? Does it really matter? It's done now—no taking it back. And if everyone in the order dies because of us sneaking down to the park and putting bubbles in the fountain—I'll take the blame. It was my idea after all—why are you looking like that?" I said. Harry indicated to the door where mum was standing, her face contorted with anger.

"Your idea was it Ginny?" She said in a very controlled voice. Harry sat up beside me as I nodded my head slowly. "Go to your room—I need to talk to Harry alone. I'll deal with you after."

I left, with one last look at Harry who looked slightly scared. I made my way up to mine and Hermione's room where she was sitting reading a book.

"Hey Gin—where've you been?" She asked and I noticed she looked slightly nervous. I grinned.

"You might wanna leave—Mum will be up here later to yell at me," I said and she looked at me, her eyebrows raised but she still had that nervous look on her face.

"Please? I'll explain later Hermione," I said and she sighed and took her book elsewhere, glancing at the closet nervously before shutting the door. I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling before the door opened and mum walked in, her face not as red as before, but her eyes were full of anger.

"Remus has told me what you have done and I have to say, I am extremely upset that you snuck out of the house—and took Harry with you! You know what is going on at this time—the war—You-Know-Who lurking about! You cannot take Harry out for a stroll just because you're bored and have nothing better to do!" She yelled and I stared up into her face.

"I had to," I said in a small voice.

"Why?" She demanded, her eyes flashing.

"Did he not tell you? Because yes—we were bored, but think of Harry—he was stuck in that Muggle house last summer and now were all stuck here—with nothing better to do! We both needed to get out mum and get away! Surely you can understand that? Harry isn't a little boy and I'm not a little girl either! We can take care of ourselves!" I screamed at her and she gave me a glare.

"That does not give you the right to leave the house!" She yelled.

"It does! What are you so worried about? You think Voldemorts just going to jump out of a bush and Avada Kedavra Harry? I don't think he would and even if he tried—Harry has done heaps of things against him yet everyone continues to treat him like a kid! Were all growing up now mum, as much as it pains you to think that! None of us are little kids—even Hermione and Ron—I'm not just talking about Harry and I. When will you see that?!" I said, my voice getting louder. Mum shook slightly, still recovering from my outburst.

"Do not go near Harry. You are to stay here for the evening until dinner, which will be in an hour. I will call you down or somebody else will," She said, her voice shaking and tears in her eyes. I hate yelling at my mum but she had to realise. She left the room and I put my pillow to my face and screamed.

It was just like I said, I was sick of being treated like a kid. I'm sure everyone else was too—even Fred and George weren't allowed in meetings yet—they weren't allowed in the order either because 'they were too young'.

Harry was occasionally told what was going on last year sure, but ever since Sirius had gone, mum had not let him near the meetings and I for one, thought that was unfair. Surely Harry felt the same?

"Ginny!" Someone whispered and I looked at the closet. The door was opening slightly and Ron crept out. I stared at him and he grinned as he sat down next to me.

"What's going on?" He asked and I explained what Harry and I did. He smiled slightly and I began to explain the argument between mum and I.

"Oh—no need. I heard enough," He said with a grin.

"Why were you in the closet?" I asked and he blushed suddenly.

"No reason. I better be off, not supposed to be here. See you at dinner ok?" He left without another word and I stared strangely at the door, which then opened again and Harry crept in.

"What did she say to you?" I asked immediately, standing up to meet him.

"She explained to me the seriousness of the situation. Then she crushed me in a hug and left to…'deal with you'" He said, with a hint of humour in his voice. I sighed and retold what mum had said—or rather yelled—at me. Harry hugged me tightly when I told him what I had said and I smiled against his shoulder.

"Thank you Ginny," He whispered and I smiled even wider.

"Your extremely welcome. Thank you too," I said and he looked down at me.

"Why?"

"Because I think things are going to change—not because of me but because of you. Because of you being you and helping me make mum realise how old we really are," I said and lay my head on his shoulder again.

Pure bliss is the only way I can describe it when he holds me like that. He kissed me softly on my head and I hugged him tighter.

_This is where I want to be forever._

"This is where I want to be forever," I whispered and he sighed.

"Me too."


End file.
